Konoha Ghoul
by StarkIndustries1537
Summary: In our world, ghouls are monsters; feeding on the flesh of family members and friends. However, when a mysterious gateway opens up a path to a new world, one filled with much more violence and bloodshed, those who are wise jump at the chance to change their lives, hopefully for the better, if the condoning of murder is any implication. Leaves cannon after the Anteiku raid on Aogiri


_In our world, ghouls are monsters; feeding on the flesh of family members and friends. However, when a mysterious gateway opens up a path to a new world, one filled with much more violence and bloodshed, those who are wise jump at the chance to change their lives, hopefully for the better, if the condoning of murder is any implication. Tokyo Ghoul/Naruto crossover. Characters will be OOC, some more so than others._

XxxxXxxxX

_Warning: Age change to better fit the Narutoverse. Kaneki is 15, and is a sophomore in high school._

Kaneki looked around at those who were gathered, all of those from Anteiku, as well as the ghouls formerly from the eleventh district and Yomo. Tsukiyama was there as well, but he didn't really feel the need to acknowledge him anymore. He knew he had changed, if his defeat of Jason was anything to go by. But there was more to it than that; he didn't quite feel any sort of connection whenever he looked at any of his friends faces.

"Man, I can't believe we went through all the trouble to save you, just to see you best the crap out of some random ghoul," Nishio groaned. Kaneki could see the worry behind his words, and the anxiety in his eyes. He didn't bother to respond.

"You know, we're gonna have to do something about your hair," Touka told him curtly. "You can't be seen in Anteiku like that," she explained after he glanced at her in confusion.

"About that," he said, breaching a topic he had been meaning to bring up. "I don't think I'm going to be working at Anteiku any longer." Shocked silence filled the clearing, Hinami looking distraught, and Touka with an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"But why?" Hinami asked, hands wringing in front of her nervously.

"There are some things I have to do first," he told her simply, though not unkindly. He knew she was still young, and didn't want to upset her anymore than he had to.

"Kaneki, the way things were going back there…" Banjo began, trailing off and looking at the ground, hiding his eyes. He just waited, anticipating what he was going to say. "I would like to be your shield!" he announced, bowing.

"I know I'm not as strong as most ghouls, but there are other things I can do, and you might need someone to watch your back. It's a bit unreasonable, but-"

"I will gladly accept Banjo," Kaneki told him, breaking off his nervous rambling. The man beamed down at him, still being at least a foot taller than him. He smiled gently at him, glad to know that he would have at least one friend who had been there with him. Hearing the gradual murmurs of the others ghouls from 11 saying they would come along as well warmed his heart.

"I would like to join you as well," proclaimed a sly voice in tune with a shuffling of fabric. Tsukiyama knelt on the ground beside him, peering at him with list filled eyes. "If this blundering buffoon is to be your shield, then I shall be your sword. A weapon to be used as you see fit." Kaneki stared at him for a few seconds, the Gourmet's smile growing wider as he did so.

He wanted to take him along to keep an eye on him, but also just didn't want to be bothered. If he were to be honest with himself, he was on a far superior level to the man in front of him, and couldn't really be threatened by him anymore.

"No."

Tsukiyama scowled, a growl sounding low in his throat. He didn't push the matter though, just picking himself up off the ground and going to join the others standing on the other side of the clearing. Kaneki watched him go, glad to finally be rid of the insane murderer. He cast one last glance in Touka's direction, hoping his eyes would show her his apology, before starting the long treck back to the part of Tokyo he knew best, his new followers trailing after him.

XxxxXxxxX

"Everyone's talking about it," someone whispered excitedly to another.

"About what?" they asked back.

"The raid on the ghoul restaurant of course! The police wouldn't release the full details of what happened until a few days ago, btu apparently they went in and bam! All the ghouls were already dead, killed by one of their own kind!"

"Woah...spooky."

Kaneki pretended as though he hadn't heard them, and continued along his merry way to the base. It was more an apartment complex they'd all gradually moved into, but the others had wanted to call it that, and he was more than happy to oblige them.

"Hey, boss, come check it out!" He sighed as he turned to see Banjo in the doorway, face still turned to see the TV that was inside.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he asked in fond exasperation. Banjo just snorted before moving back inside so he could enter.

He had to admit, he had to convince himself the past couple months hadn't been some sort of dream his tortured soul had come up with. He was really enjoying life, now that he was finally free of Anteiku and the 20th ward, as much pain as it brought him to say so. It was just easier with the others. They helped who they could, had fun while they could, and acted completely at ease with each other. Everyone was on equal grounding, and they fit together like they were practically a family. A little dysfunctional, yes, but so was everything else in life.

"You gotta see this," his "second in command" told him, voice more controlled. He insisted on the title, even though they both knew there wasn't really a pecking order. They were just the two best fighters. He looked over to the screen and stopped, staring at the live news coverage of a large, glowing light in the middle of Aokigahara. They each looked at the other grimly, knowing that was where they had been getting their food for the time they had been together.

"It's the CCD," he said without a doubt, Banjo nodding along in agreement. There were lots of other ghouls who got their meals from there; young single mothers who relied on their husbands to hunt, and small orphans who weren't quite able to form their Kagune just yet being just a few.

"Get the others rounded up, we're heading over tonight to scope the area out, and possible clear as well. There are too many that rely on those woods for it to be closed." His friend, whom he considered almost closer to him than Hide had been, nodded, before moving to knock on apartment doors. Kaneki crossed his arms, before glaring at the news reeler on the screen. He should have known it was too good to last, but he had still hoped.

XxxxXxxxX

"What do you think it is?" Norohima asked, moving slightly closer to get a better look. Kaneki held his arm out to stop the man's progression, not wanting any of them to get too close just yet. He could smell pine coming off the...barrier? portal? In front of them.

"Don't go any closer. That goes for all of you" he said with a pointed look towards Banjo. Said man pouted, but aquescied. He inched slowly closer, not detecting any of the human ghoul hunters around for miles or more. He paused as he got within ten feet of it, an odd humming lowly emitting from the other side. The swirling vortex of blue color cleared before him, showing the serene picture of a forest with trees the size of small redwoods. It looked almost perfect, until a rustling came about, and out poked of the bushes poked the head of a man with bright, messy blonde hair, and infinite blue eyes.

Kaneki tilted his head in confusion at the sight, but stopped as he felt something tugging at his feet. His eyes shifted downward to see a small tendril of the mirror attached to his sneaker, growing larger by the second. Others snuck past it, heading behind him to where his friends stood nervously. Eyes widening, he turned back.

"RUN!"

They turned to do just that, but were grabbed before they could take another step. He choked in terror, not for himself, but for the lives of those he had sworn to protect. He met Banjo's eyes, mouth opening to say something, anything, that would help get them out of this situation, but it was swept away, just as they were, in a flash of blue energy.

XxxxXxxxX

Minato turned back to his student, Kakashi, who stayed put a few feet behind him while he surveyed the area. He was sure he had heard something on the other side of the foliage, but didn't see anything that looked like someone else was there. Still, he hadn't made Hokage for nothing, and stayed on guard, even as he signed to Kakashi that the coast was clear.

He had taken a day off to spend with his depressed, suicidal student in the hopes he could help him. It was supposed to be just a normal camping trip, but they were both on edge, years of battle giving them a sixth sense of impending danger. He tried to lighten the mood with a few jokes around the campfire, but neither of them were convinced, though both pretended they were. Hours later, right before they headed to their tents, just when they were beginning to calm down something burst through the canopy in a brilliant blue burst of chakra. The two war veterans looked at each other in alarm, not knowing what had the power to create something on a level of that power, before going to confront it, as their duty as ANBU, Hokage, and most importantly, shinobi of the Hidden Leaf required.

They stopped just outside a large clearing, filled with about 15 people max. They were all in a loose circle, eyes flitting about the trees around them nervously, as if expecting an attack. Minato noted their behaviour, moving their threat level up a notch before looking to find the leader in this situation. One in particular caught his eye: a tall, muscled man who stood in front of all the others, in a slightly defensive manner, as if to protect them from attack. He wanted to claim that man as the one on whom to focus, but something told him that wasn't right.

Someone on the other side of the clearing, a young teen just slightly above 5'6" with grey hair and an eyepatch over his left eye, stood apart from all the others. His stance was none threatening, yet he appeared as though he were ready for anything thrown at him. The boy stiffened slightly, nd Minato tensed, ready to jump out and attack, but the moment passed, and they remained undetected. The boy turned to the others, who all rallied around him like a lifeline. He smiled to them all gently, told the tall tattooed man something, then left the circle to the right. Kakashi glanced at him inquiringly, wondering whether to follow or not. Minato was about to tell to tail after the boy, but to not engage, when he felt a disturbance in the air behind him. He swung around silently, poised to attack with his chakra ready to form a rasengan in less than a second.

The boy looked down at them in curiosity, not at all intimidated by the famous Yellow Flash, Yondaime of Konoha, or his student. His eyes didn't show a hint of recognition, which led Minato to believe that he had been rather secluded away from the world. His clothes were that of a civilian, though in a rather odd fashion. He would have been unintimidating, if it weren't for the small aura he gave off that told him through years of experience that this was someone to take seriously.

"Do you mind telling me where we happen to be?" the boy asked in a soft voice, though not without power. "I'm Kaneki, if you were wondering."

"You're in the forests surrounding Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Kakashi answered, voice monotone, and his visible eye blank.  
"That can't be a real place," Kaneki said frowning. "You also didn't tell me your name."

"I have a better survival sense than you, Kaneki," Kakashi replied, the snarky comment offset by his still emotionless voice.

"What makes you think Konoha isn't real then?" Minato asked quickly, not wanting to upset their possible opponent.

"Unless we're in a forest outside a club called Konoha, then I'm sure a place with that name doesn't exist in Tokyo. Are we still in Aokigahara?"

"I can't say I've ever heard of a place with that name." Minato told him, growing thoroughly confused. Perhaps he was merely insane, and had no clue what the real world was.  
"Do you at least know what that blue doorway was?" Kaneki asked, expression growing more closed off. Minato nit his lip in thought, unsure how to reply when he didn't know what "the blue doorway" even meant, before his thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. That burst of chakra, which could rival the power of a Bijuu, had to be connected to them. The lands here had once belonged to Uzushio before the village's fall, for Uzumaki to use whenever they wanted to practice sealing while visiting Konoha. He had heard stories, as everyone in his village had, about odd people who spoke gibberish coming through the trees here. No one knew how they got there, as any chakra expulsions were stopped by seals that would keep them from being detected. It had been inspected on multiple occasions, but nothing could be found.

It wouldn't be too far fetched to think that they Uzumakis had built some sort of inter-dimensional portal while they worked there. He knew from personal experience with Kushina that sometimes those people just did things for the hell of it, consequences be damned. He looked back up to the still waiting Kaneki, his theory just growing the longer he thought about it.

"You might want to call your friends over here. This is going to take a while."

XxxxXxxxX

_So that's the first chapter, hope you all enjoyed. It might be a bit boring right now, but this was just me showing their way over into the elemental nations, and introducing the main characters. It'll get more exciting in later chapters, once I get around to introducing the plot, and some more actual character interactions._

_It's an odd crossover sure, but I ask you all to keep an open mind. Thanks for reading, and please follow up with the next chapter._


End file.
